In the manufacture of business forms, there are many circumstances in which it is desirable to form an integral, but ultimately separable, self-adhesive label as a part of one or more sheets of the business form. According to the invention, this desirable goal is accomplished in a simple and straightforward manner with a minimum of equipment and a minimum of processing steps. The apparatus used to practice the invention is basically conventional apparatus which is modified only in small ways in order to perform the desired function, in producing business forms according to the invention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of producing a business form having an integral label (or a plurality of labels) associated therewith is practiced utilizing a sheet having a first face capable of receiving printing thereon, and a second face having a greater affinity for transfer tape adhesive than does transfer tape backing. Transfer tape is a relatively-inexpensive and commonly-available product that is simple to handle, and readily utilized to form the labels according to the invention.
According to the method of the invention, in acting on a sheet (e.g., in web form) of paper having first and second faces the following steps are practiced: (a) Applying a strip of transfer tape to only a portion of the second face of the sheet with the transfer tape adhesive contacting the sheet, so that sheet material completely surrounds the transfer tape strip. (b) Before or after step (a), die cutting a label on a portion of the first face of the sheet within the area of the sheet overlying the transfer tape strip on the second face of the sheet, without cutting the transfer tape backing. (If step (b) does come before step (a), then the die cut should include small ties to hold the label in place.) And, (c) printing indicia on the first face of the sheet. Step (c) typically practiced before steps (a) and (b), or between steps (a) and (b), and initially the sheet is typically in continuous format, that is, in the form of a web of paper, during the practice of steps (a) through (c), and there is the further step (d) of separating the web into individual sheets, each individual sheet containing at least one label. Step (a) is typically practiced by: (i) cutting a strip of transfer tape from a web of transfer tape; and (ii) transporting the strip to the sheet with adhesive facing outwardly, and applying the strip to the second face of the sheet, using a vacuum cylinder. Step (b) is typically practiced by die cutting a label from completely within the area of the sheet overlying the transfer tape.
To utilize the integral label formed according to the invention, it is merely necessary to remove it from the form by peeling it away from the transfer tape backing, the adhesive of the transfer tape remaining with the label, i.e., separating from the transfer tape backing.
The invention also comprises apparatus for producing a business form having an integral removal label. The apparatus includes means for transporting a sheet of material (typically paper) having first and second faces in a first direction, and utilizes a web of transfer tape having a backing and adhesive on one face of the backing. To apply the transfer tape to the web, a conventional labeling machine--such as a Tamarak machine, only modified to have some to the rollers thereof coated with a release material (silicone-coated) in order to properly deliver the transfer tape to the web--is utilized. The Tamarak machine includes means for cutting a strip of transfer tape from the web of transfer tape, and a vacuum cylinder for transporting cut strips of transfer tape away from the cutting means so that the adhesive of the transfer tape faces away from the vacuum cylinder. There are also means for positioning the vacuum cylinder with respect to the means for transporting the sheet so that the cut strip of transfer tape is applied to the second face of the sheet. Also, there typically is means--preferably downstream from the vacuum cylinder in the direction of movement of the web--for die cutting the label from the sheet on a first face thereof, overlying the transfer tape strip on the second face of the sheet (without cutting the transfer tape backing); and printing means are provided for printing indicia on the front face of the sheet. The cutting means may comprise a cut-off cylinder positioned with respect to the vacuum cylinder so that the vacuum cylinder comprises an anvil for the cut-off cylinder. When the sheet is in continuous format, means are provided, downstream of the rest of the apparatus, for severing the paper web into individual sheets. Perfing means may be provided upstream of the vacuum cylinder, and the transfer tape may be fed to the vacuum cylinder over roller means comprising at least one roller having a release surface (silicone-coated) of material which will not adhere to the transfer tape adhesive.
The invention also relates to a single part, or multipart, business form with at least one sheet (ply) with at least one integral label formed from the sheet, the business form produced from the method steps described above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, yet effective, method and apparatus for producing a business form having an integral label associated therewith. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and form the appended claims.